The present invention relates to the magnetic resonance arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with magnetic resonance diagnostic imaging and will be described with particular reference thereto.
In many medical diagnostic procedures, it is desirable or even necessary to generate an image representation of a relatively large volume of the subject. In prior art magnetic resonance imagers, the imaging volume is generally limited to a sphere within which the primary magnetic field is temporally invariant and uniform. Prior art magnetic resonance imaging systems typically have required a magnetic assembly with a patient receiving bore that is at least 1.5 meters long in order to provide a uniform imaging volume of about 40 cm in diameter. One disadvantage of these systems is that very large magnets and magnet assemblies are required. These very large magnet assemblies have several drawbacks including their large size, immense weight, and high cost. Not only are the magnets themselves expensive, but so are the large size related equipment for generating gradient magnetic fields, RF pulses, and the like.
Another disadvantage of the prior art magnetic resonance imagers is that they can only image a limited portion of the subject. Whole body scans are not impossible. Stretching the uniform magnetic field volume longitudinally adds significantly to the size and cost of the magnetic resonance scanner. Conducting several volume scans with the patient reposited between each one creates image registration problems.
One solution to these problems has been to use spiral CT scanners. Spiral CT scanners are not only much less expensive than conventional magnetic resonance equipment, but also enable the imaging volume to be greatly elongated. In addition to poor soft tissue contrast as compared to magnetic resonance imaging, spiral CT scanners have several other drawbacks. First, the data is collected along spirals which tends to skew the slices, introduce partial volume artifacts, and otherwise degrade the resultant image data. Further, magnetic resonance is preferable for distinguishing many types of tissue, particularly soft tissue and blood. Spiral CT scans to image the patient's circulatory system commonly require the infusion of a contrast agent into the blood. The contrast agent, which has good x-ray stopping power, is then imaged rather than the blood itself.
Another problem with spiral CT scanners resides in the heavy loading of the x-ray tube. Running the x-ray tube continuously for many slices places a great thermal load on the tube. Significant problems are encountered in removing excess thermal heat from the tube. Damage from unremoved excess thermal energy leads to premature x-ray tube failure or at least a very short x-ray tube life.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved magnetic resonance apparatus and method which enables a larger volume to be imaged with simpler, less-expensive equipment.